Sorcelleries
by Harii is moody
Summary: Recueil d'OS se déroulant dans un monde un peu médiéval où la magie est présente.
1. Entrée fracassante

**Disclaimer :** Haikyu appartient à Furudate Haruichi. _  
_ **Avant-propos :** Alors j'avais l'envie d'écrire de courts textes sur mes bébés dans un univers un peu médiéval et où la magie est pré c'est un recueil de textes courts, sans grand intérêt et relativement nuls (évitons de vous mentir), mon seul mot d'ordre, c'est FLUFF donc tout le monde il est gentil et c'est un peu gayland.

* * *

 **Entrée fracassante :**

Tourner dix fois la potion en commençant par la droite, reposer la mixture à feu doux durant un quart d'heure, le chaudron du feu, dix poils de chats noirs et touiller énergiquement (le sens n'a pas d'importance) jusqu'à dissolution complète des poils, fait. _  
_Kenma ne sentait d'ailleurs plus ses bras. _  
_Rallumer le feu et laisser la potion bouillir, délicatement le venin de serpent corail, goutte par goutte !Attention cette étape est très importante et doit être réalisée avec le plus grand des soins, si trop de venin est rajouté à la fois, il y a de gros risques d'explosion. _  
_Kenma reprend son souffle, ça fait 3 heures qu'il est debout devant son chaudron, c'est une des dernières étapes de la réalisation de sa potion et il est hors de question de tout recommencer à cause d'une petite erreur et autant éviter une redresse ses manches, range tout ce qui n'est plus nécessaire, il préfère avoir un plan de travail essuie la sueur qui coule le long de son visage et réajuste son chapeau au bout soulève avec la plus grande attention le petit flacon en cristal contenant le précieux venin, qui coûte entre parenthèses une petite s'apprête à y verser la première goutte quand la porte de son laboratoire se fracasse contre son étagère à ingrédients, il entend d'ailleurs plusieurs de ses précieux flacons éclater contre les dalles en pierres qui forment le un sursaut, il a laissé échapper celui qu'il tenait à la main, il a l'impression que tout ce passe au ralenti, il sent son bras gauche s'étendre dans le vain espoir de pouvoir le rattraper pour finalement le voir se faire engloutir par la mixture turquoise. _  
_-« Hey Kenma, comment va la vie ?» _  
_La voix joyeuse de son meilleur ami résonne alors qu'il sent un bras recouvrir ses frêles é ne peut que lui jeter un regard blasé avant de se mettre sous la table la plus proche et de se protéger les oreilles avec le bord de son n'a pas le temps de s'interroger sur le comportement bizarre de son ami qu'une odeur étrange lui titille les narines, une odeur entre les œufs pourris et la cannelle mélange tout sauf penchant sur le chaudron de son ami, il est aux premières loges pour assister à l'explosion de la potion qui a pris la teinte du fois sûr qu'il ne risque plus rien Kenma ressort le bout de son nez de sous sa cachette, son laboratoire est dans un était épouvantable et une légère fumée grisâtre a envahi la pièce, d'ailleurs son ami en ressort complètement recouvert d'une mixture noire et qui semble, à première vue, gluante, il n'a pas très envie d'aller le vérifier. _  
_\- « Je vais très bien, merci de t'inquiéter. » _  
_\- « C'est de ta faute. » _  
_Kenma n'allait pas s'excuser alors que c'était son ami qui venait de lui faire rater sa sortit de la pièce le laissant là, avant de revenir quelques minutes plus tard, se plantant face à Kuroo, il lui tendit un balai et une ramassette. _  
_\- « N'oublie pas d'aérer la pièce et de racheter tous les ingrédients que tu as détruits lors de ton entrée fracassante. » _  
_Kuroo fait les yeux gros, il vient prendre des nouvelles d'un de ses meilleurs potes et le voilà relégué au rôle d'homme de ménage, grommelant, il se mit à genoux pour commencer à rassembler la mixture recouvrant le sol, un seau serait plutôt utile.

* * *

 _Voilà, j'avais prévenu ce n'est pas génial, mais j'avais envie de l'écrire et de le poster donc voilà..._ _HAHAHA_ _  
_ _Ou sinon comment allez-vous ?_ _Bien, j'espère._ _Moi, j'essaye d'écrire tous les jours, grâce à AsterRealm je participe au NaNo, mais je ne suis pas sûr de réussir à écrire 50k fin novembre._ _  
_ _Si vous avez une remarque, critique, demande en mariage, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review._ _  
_ _Moi, je vous dis à la prochaine (j'aurais un rythme de parution absolument aléatoire, sorry)_

 _Harii_ _  
_ _PS :_ _j'ai changé de pseudo avant c'était Mishiima_


	2. Aux mille-feuilles

**Disclaimer :** Haikyu appartient à Furudate Haruichi.  
 **Avant-propos :** Alors j'avais l'envie d'écrire de courts textes sur mes bébés dans un univers un peu médiéval et où la magie est présente. Donc c'est un recueil de textes courts, sans grand intérêt et relativement nuls (évitons de vous mentir), mon seul mot d'ordre, c'est FLUFF donc tout le monde, il est gentil et c'est un peu gayland.

* * *

 **Aux mille-feuilles :**

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et éclairait les pavés des allées qu'empruntait Kenma. Il profitait de ce jour de foire pour sortir un peu, il était sûr de rencontrer peu de gens, d'ailleurs en 20 minutes de marche, il n'avait rencontré qu'un ivrogne empestant le whisky et une bande d'enfants se dépêchant qu'aller sur la grand-place, lieu de toutes les festivités. Kenma évitait au maximum les contacts humains, il aimait le calme et la tranquillité, et puis le regard des autres lui faisait un peu peur.

Enfin tout ça pour dire qu'il profitait de ce jour pour se rendre « aux mille-feuilles ». C'était une petite boutique, se situant dans les quartiers plus pauvres de la ville, Kenma l'aimait bien, la devanture ne payait pas de mine, l'intérieur sentait toujours la poussière et le tabac, mais les ingrédients qu'on y trouvait étaient toujours de bonne qualité et avaient un prix raisonnable. Il passa devant une fontaine où les jours de chaleur, les enfants aimaient venir y jouer, puis il prit le chemin tracé par la petite ruelle qui se trouvait à sa droite, l'air sentait bon les fleurs fraîches, ce n'était point étonnant vu la quantité impressionnante de fenêtres qui arborait fièrement des jardinières colorées par de multiples variétés de plantes. Un régal pour les yeux.

Après encore une dizaine de minutes de marche, il s'arrêta devant une vieille bâtisse, laissant passer une poule par la même occasion. Il y a plusieurs années, bien avant que Kenma découvre le magasin la porte d'entrée avait dû être peinte en bleu, on pouvait encore apercevoir quelques traces de la couleur sur le vieux bois qui s'écaillait. Il respira un bon coup avant de pousser la porte, le tintement d'une sonnette indiqua sa présence. Le propriétaire des lieux, Keishin Ukai, relevât les yeux de son cahier de compte et expulsa la fumée de ses poumons, c'était un grand amateur de kiseru. Il était installé derrière un large comptoir en bois encombré de diverses choses, grimoires, flacons, feuilles, pots en terre cuite, crâne humain sur lequel se dressait fièrement un corbeau.  
Kenma laissa un bonjour quitter la barrière de, ses lèvres.  
\- « Ah, c'est toi. »  
Puis avant de se replonger dans son activité précédemment coupée, il hurla : « HINATA ! ».  
Le plancher au-dessus de sa tête se mit à craquer, des pas précipités se firent entendre, avant qu'une tornade rousse ne plonge sur Kenma. Il se laissa câliner avec plaisir pendant quelques secondes avant de gentiment repousser l'exubérant phénomène. Celui-ci avait un éclatant sourire scotché aux lèvres et ses yeux pétillaient. Kenma ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser à son tour un léger sourire, plus discret et timide que celui du rouquin, mais pas moins sincère.  
\- « C'est trop cool que tu sois là Kenma. »  
Excité comme il est, Hinata n'arrête pas de sautiller sur place, une vraie boule d'énergie.  
\- « En plus on a plein de nouveaux ingrédients et là, j'étais en train de mettre à sécher des pétales de Lycoris rouge, viens je vais te montrer. »  
Il n'attend pas de savoir si son interlocuteur est d'accord, il attrape de sa main rugueuse et recouverte de terre celle plus douce de Kenma et le traîne derrière lui. Le propriétaire des lieux ne lui jette même pas un regard, de toute façon, il sait qu'il n'a pas à craindre pour sa boutique avec Kozume. D'ailleurs, celui-ci pénètre dans une pièce ou une multitude de pots contiennent des fleurs aux longs pétales d'un rouge sang magnifique.  
\- « Je trouve ces fleurs superbes, dommage qu'elles marquent la fin de l'été. »  
Kenma hoche la tête pour montrer son accord, il sent à regret la main de l'autre quitter la sienne.  
\- « Dans trois semaines les pétales devraient être bien secs, si tu veux je pourrai t'en apporter un pot. »  
Kenma sait que, quoi qu'il dise, le petit rouquin lui en apporterait, mais ça ne le dérange pas, au contraire. Et s'il est content de le voir, il est quand même étonné de sa présence, il laisse donc sa voix fluette poser la question qui le taraude depuis que ce rayon de soleil est apparu.  
\- « Shoyo, tu ne devais pas aller à la foire. »  
\- « Si, mais ce traître de Kageyama m'a laissé tomber au dernier moment. »  
Hinata a tendance à réagir rapidement, de manière légèrement impulsive, le voilà les poings serrés et les yeux qui flamboient d'un feu qui crie vengeance, le sourire de Kenma revient, son ami a un côté attendrissant. Mais retrouvant rapidement son sérieux, Shoyo plongea son regard dans les yeux ambrés de son vis-à-vis.  
\- « Et puis je me suis douté que tu viendrais aujourd'hui et je voulais te demander quelque chose. »  
Kenma attend, face à lui Hinata est devenu ruisselant de sueur et son regard commence à le fuir, le courage qui semblait le posséder il y a encore quelque minutes, n'existe apparemment plus. Pourtant quand le sorcier lui attrape délicatement la main, il déblatère à toute vitesse : « Voudrais-tu aller au bal avec moi ? ».  
Il sent ses joues chauffer et sa propre main devenir moite à son tour. Il n'a pas besoin de réfléchir pour lui répondre, passer sa soirée dans un lieu bruyant et bourré d'inconnu ne l'intéresse aucunement, mais c'est un oui qui traverse la barrière de ses lèvres. Passer la soirée avec Hinata vaut bien quelques sacrifices.

* * *

 _Hey, aloha les gens, comment va la vie ? Moi j'ai qu'une chose à dire, le kenhina c'est la vie, ils sont tellement choux... Ah je fonds chaque fois que je les vois ensemble...  
Ou sinon, vous pouvez toujours me demander en mariage ou me faire des critiques, c'est comme vous voulez.  
À plus les gens :D  
Harii _


	3. Jeune demoiselle

**Disclaimer :** Haikyu appartient à Furudate Haruichi.  
L'image de couverture est de Kittlekrattle  
 **Avant-propos :** Alors j'avais l'envie d'écrire de court textes sur mes bébés dans un univers un peu médiéval et où la magie est présente. Donc c'est un recueil de textes court, sans grand intérêt et relativement nul (évitons de vous mentir), mon seul mot d'ordre, c'est FLUFF donc tout le monde, il est gentil et c'est un peu gayland.

* * *

 **Jeune demoiselle :**

Il faisait beau, les oiseaux chantaient, aucun nuage ne venaient obscurcir le ciel, on pouvait dire que la vie était belle.

Somnolant sur le haut d'un muret, se trouvait Kuroo, fringant jeune homme qui aimait profiter des plaisirs simples de la vie, en l'occurrence sentir les timides rayons du soleil lécher sa peau.

Cette journée s'était déroulée d'une manière absolument satisfaisante. Il s'était levé peu avant midi grâce à la merveilleuse odeur de tarte aux pommes fraîchement cuites, signe que son ami d'enfance, Kenma Kozume, venait d'arriver.

Il avait passé un moment tranquille avec lui, il avait surtout profité de l'initiative de son ami, rare était les fois où Kozume venait visiter les autres, il avait plus tendance à se terrer dans son laboratoire.

Après cela, il était parti se balader, arpenter les rues de la ville, se laissant porter au grès de ses envies et le voilà maintenant étendu sur un muret à proximité d'une ville forêt, où entre parenthèses, il s'y était déjà perdu étant plus jeune.

Alors qu'il bâilla une ombre s'étendit au-dessus de lui, il se redressa sur ses coudes pour voir atterrir non loin de lui un hibou à l'air ahuri. Celui-ci cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois, avant de pencher la tête sur le côté. Kuroo le regarda faire un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Le volatile reprend son envol pour se poser sur le sol, mais lorsqu'il posa sa première pattes celle-ci se transforma en pied, le reste de l'oiseau se transforme en un clin d'œil en un être humain, un garçon à l'allure toujours aussi ahuri. Ses cheveux défient les lois de la gravité et sont teints en gris, ses pupilles sont dilatées signe d'une excitation relativement importante.

Comme sous sa précédente forme, sa tête se penche sur le côté et une fois que Kuroo l'ai rejoint sur le sol, l'hurluberlu lui saute dans les bras.  
\- « J'ai besoin de toi. » Sa voix est geignarde, on aurait limite l'impression qu'il pourrait se mettre à pleurer.  
\- « Évite de crier dans mes oreilles mon pote, et raconte à papa ce qu'il se passe. »

L'autre s'éloigne légèrement laissant un espace d'une quinzaine de centimètres entre leurs deux visages, cette promiscuité pourrait en déranger, mais Kuroo en a l'habitude, surtout avec lui.  
Bokuto entoure les épaules de son ami de ses bras musclés, sa voix devient légèrement rêveuse.  
\- « Je crois que je suis amoureux. »

Celle-là, il ne s'y attendait pas, il pensait que son ami avait encore trouvé un chien errant ou manger tout le gâteau au chocolat préparé pour l'anniversaire de quelqu'un d'autre.  
\- « J'ai besoin de toi. » crie-t-il, tout en secouant énergiquement les épaules de son interlocuteur.  
\- « Et si au lieu de me donner la nausée, tu m'expliques en quoi ma précieuse personne te serait utile. »  
Maintenant qu'il sait que son ami va sûrement l'aider ses yeux se mettent à pétiller et il commence à sautiller les bras levés vers le ciel, une chose est sur, il est content.  
\- « Elle est magnifique, sublime, c'est la plus belle fille que j'ai jamais rencontrée. »  
\- « Et mon utilité dans l'histoire ? »  
\- « J'ose pas lui demander de sortir avec moi, pourquoi quelqu'un comme elle voudrait de moi. »

Le voilà les larmes aux yeux, c'est un véritable lunatique, mais là, il a surtout besoin de son aide, et en tant qu'ami dévouer Kuroo ne peut que la lui fournir.  
\- « Bokuto, t'es un homme ou pas ? Prends ton courage à deux mains et va lui parler, je t'accompagne si tu veux. »  
\- « C'est vrai ? Tu le ferais ? Je le savais t'es un vrai pote Kuroo. »

Et une étreinte fraternelle, et une, si Bokuto continuait à prendre du muscles, il finirait par lui casser quelques côtes, son ami au cheveux gris a parfois du mal à contrôler sa force.  
\- « Allez mon grand, conduis-nous à cette jeune demoiselle qui a su ravir ton cœur. »

Bokuto ne se fait pas prier pour l'y conduire et lui raconter tout ce qu'il sait sur sa belle. Celle-ci, au nom inconnu, était comédienne, elle travaillait dans un groupe itinérant qui se produisait souvent sur la grand-place devant le palais, c'était même à cet endroit que Bokuto l'avait aperçu pour la première fois.

D'après le hibou, la demoiselle est plutôt grande et possède une longue chevelure noire. Ses traits sont doux, un peu androgynes, mais cela lui donne plus de charme. Ce qui a surtout charmé Bokuto, c'est son regard, un regard sombre légèrement bleuté, de véritables yeux de biche.  
Quand Kuroo lui demande s'il lui a déjà parlé, son ami lui avoue que non le rouge aux joues, il a peur de paraître idiot devant elle. Le chat ne peut que s'attendrir devant son ami, elle a vraiment dû lui taper dans l'œil, c'est mignon.

Il vient juste d'apprendre que cette mystérieuse demoiselle doit se produise aujourd'hui même à l'ouest de la ville, aux abords des champs de blé et d'orge.

En arrivant sur place, la première chose que voit Kuroo, est un immense chapiteau bariolé de couleur, vert, rouge, bleu, jaune, elles y passent toutes, c'est très joyeux, le chat apprécie cela, encore plus en voyant des enfants courir vers l'entrée le sourire aux lèvres.  
\- « Bokuto tu sais ce qu'ils vont jouer ? »  
\- « Yep, je l'ai déjà vu trois fois ! » s'exclame-t-il le sourire aux lèvres, Kuroo ne serait pas dire qui à l'aire le plus heureux entre le groupe d'enfants et Bokuto.

Celui-ci ne traîne pas pour le traîner vers l'entrée et lui expliquer les grandes lignes de l'histoire, celle d'une princesse qui doit épouser un roi qu'elle n'aime pas, un roi tyrannique et despotique, mais quelque temps après son mariage, elle rencontre un chevalier d'un pays voisin, celui-ci est blésé, sachant que sans son aide, il a peu de chance de survivre, elle décide de le cacher et de le soigner, les deux jeunes gens finiront par s'aimer et fuir pour vivre leur vie ensemble.

C'est une belle histoire comme Kuroo les aimes... En fait, non, Kuroo n'aime pas ce genre de récit, un peu trop mièvre à son goût, pour lui l'amour n'est que passager, fuir avec un inconnu avec pour seule raison l'amour lui semble absolument stupide.

À en croire les yeux pétillant du hibou et son air passionné, celui-ci doit être d'un avis totalement opposé, ils n'ont pas l'habitude de parler d'amour entre eux, Kuroo n'avait donc jamais imaginé que son ami puisse être du genre romantique. Mais à bien y réfléchir Kuroo se dit qu'il aurait du s'en douter, Bokuto est du genre à s'extasier devant la moindre chose, une fleur qui éclos, un chien qui jappe, un simple papillon qui butine et le voilà les yeux qui pétillent, alors oui, être romantique colle bien au personnage.

Une fois dans le chapiteau, ils achètent leurs billets puis vont s'installer sur des gradins en bois, ceux-ci sont installé de chaque côté de l'entrée. Ils se sont assis au premier rang sur ordre de Kuroo, celui-ci veut voir au mieux la belle, Bokuto aurait préféré aller tout au-dessus, de façon à ne pas prendre le risque de se faire remarquer par les acteurs.  
La pièce doit commencer dans une dizaine de minutes et le hibou est de plus en plus nerveux, ses pieds tapent le sol, soit il secoue ses mains, soit il les frotte entre elle et sa tête tourne dans tout les sens, si ce comportement avec d'abord fait sourire le chat maintenant ça commence à lui taper sur les nerfs, il plaque donc fermement son bras sur les épaules de son ami et s'approche de lui.  
\- « Bokuto, relax, profite de voir ta belle jouer et après tu tentes ta chance, mais par pitié calme toi. »  
\- « Mais si elle dit non ou pire si elle part en courant en me voyant, je vais faire quoi ? C'est la femme de ma vie, j'en suis sûr ! »

Et les yeux embués de larmes sont de retour, il lui fait un peu de peine sur le moment, surtout quand il sent deux mains attraper fermement sa chemise. Mais son ami n'a pas besoin de sa pitié pour l'instant, tout ce dont il a besoin, c'est d'être rassuré et Kuroo est là pour ça.  
\- « Bokuto tu te fais des films pour rien, je suis sûr que c'est elle qui va te sauter dans les bras. Qui pourrait te dire non. »  
\- « Mais elle est tellement belle, sa voix est si douce et elle est tellement douée. Elle doit avoir plein de prétendants qui sont beaucoup plus beaux, riches ou intelligents que moi. »  
Kuroo prend une fausse moue offusquée, sa main droite vient recouvrir sa bouche ouverte de manière à former un O parfait.  
\- « Bokuto si j'étais une femme sache que je serais follement amoureuse de toi. »  
Pour que ses paroles aient encore plus d'impact, il a posé solennellement sa main sur son épaule et plonger son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.  
\- « C'est vrai ? » Le sourire revient sur le visage du chat, il n'a pas loupé la note d'espoir contenue dans cette minuscule phrase.  
\- « Est-ce que je te raconte souvent des conneries ? »

A cet instant Kuroo remercie la mémoire sélective et l'esprit un peu simple de Bokuto. Celui-ci d'ailleurs lui répond en secouant légèrement la tête de droite à gauche.  
\- « Bokuto, pourquoi elle te dirait non ? T'es beau comme un dieu mon pote et au moins tu ressembles pas à tous ses autres mecs se baladant en collant, t'es unique et je peux te dire que les filles aiment ça. Et t'as vu tes muscles ? Même moi je te les jalouse mec. Alors calme toi, ok ? Tout se passera bien et je serais avec toi, ok ? »  
Et voilà, le hibou hoche joyeusement la tête et se concentre sur la scène, la pièce va commencer. Kuroo est fier de lui, mais en même temps, il est inquiet, le réconforté si la belle lui dit non risque d'être un peu compliqué. Mais c'est avec un sourire attendri qu'il regarde son ami qui ,les yeux pétillants, regard le premier comédien arrivé, et avant de se concentrer à son tour sur le jeu des acteurs, Kuroo adresse à un dieu quelconque le vœu que tout se passe bien pour Bokuto.

Il a pas de mal à la reconnaître, bon, c'est vrai qu'elle joue le rôle principal donc ça aurait été dur de la rater, mais physiquement, elle se détache du lot, déjà comme Bokuto l'a signaler, elle est grande, Kuroo jurerai qu'elle doit au moins faire un bon mètre 80, son visage est très androgyne d'ailleurs sans sa robe et sa longue chevelure, qui lui apporte un peu de féminité, on aurait du mal à identifier son genre. Alors qu'elle déclame un long monologue, Kuroo arrive à comprendre comment Bokuto a pu en tomber amoureux, elle a une prestance incroyable ,et se dégage de sa personne un calme qui manque trop souvent à son ami, elle a une aura rassurante et un peu réconfortante, oui Kuroo comprends le pourquoi des sentiments de Bokuto.

Au final, il est lui-même envoûté par la pièce, le jeu des acteurs est plutôt bon, les costumes semblent luxueux et le décor tout droit sortir d'un conte de fée. Il ne voit pas le temps passer et le moment venu, il applaudit de bon cœur les comédiens, ils le méritent largement.  
Pendant que les gradins se vide, il sent la main de Bokuto attraper la sienne et malgré sa moiteur, il la serre pour montrer qu'il est là, par ce geste, il assure à son ami que, quoi qu'il se passe, il ne rentrera pas seul ce soir.  
Le hibou-là d'ailleurs comprit, vu qu'il lui adresse un sourire crispé avant de le tirer avec lui vers la scène. Sur celle-ci, plusieurs comédiens discutent tranquillement, dans la bonne humeur, ils ont l'air satisfait de leur représentation. Un jeune homme, grand et blond, un technicien en déduit Kuroo car il ne l'a pas vu pendant la représentation, ce qui d'après lui est plutôt dommage, il n'est pas moche à regarder, enfin tout ça pour dire que le jeune homme les a remarqués, très vite, il détourne son regard d'eux l'air... supérieur ? Hautain ? Kuroo ne saurait dire. Il voit la bouche du jeune homme s'ouvrit, libérer quelques paroles avant qu'un sourire narquois se forme sur son joli visage, il avait l'air d'avoir une personnalité assez désagréable, et si Kuroo n'était pas de mauvaise fois, il aurait pu avouer qu'elle ressemblait assez à la sienne.

En tout cas maintenant, ils sont le centre d'attention, cela ne le dérange pas vraiment, mais à sentir la pression sur sa main devenir douloureuse, il ne semble pas que Bokuto soit du même avis que lui, pourtant habituellement cela ne le dérange pas, il a même un peu trop tendance à chercher l'attention des autres, mais cette fois un regard légèrement bleuté est posé sur lui, et il perd tous ses moyens.

Une chose est sur, se dit le chat, si l'histoire finie bien, il taquinerait son ami la-dessus jusqu'à la fin de ses jours...

\- « Vous voulez quelque chose ? » Leur demande un des comédiens, Kuroo ne savait déjà plus quel rôle il avait pu interpréter, un sans importance ça il en est sur, de toute façon, une fois sortir de ce chapiteau, il ne ferait pas l'effort de se rappeler de son visage, il n'était pas là pour ça. Et comme Bokuto semble trop tétanisé pour parler, c'est à lui de se dévouer.  
\- « Oui, on a adoré la pièce, en particulier mon ami, c'est déjà la troisième fois qu'il vient vous voir et il est surtout impressionné pour le jeu de la princesse, il voulait un peu lui parler, vous savez de tous ces trucs que peuvent dire les fans à leur idole, mais il y est peu intimidé, vous êtes vraiment nombreux, vous savez, c'est un enfant timide. »  
Bon, il reçoit beaucoup de regards sceptiques, est-ce à cause de ses paroles ou de son sourire narquois qui les dément légèrement ?

L'essentielle, c'est qu'il ait réussi à obtenir ce qu'il voulait, la princesse s'approche d'eux pendant que les autres partent se changer.

Il entend Bokuto prendre une grande inspiration et alors que la belle s'apprête à prendre la parole, il lui hurle : « Je vous aime, vous êtes la femme de ma vie, vous voulez bien sortir avec moi, s'il vous plaît. »

Kuroo doit se pincer fortement pour ne pas rire, c'était vraiment direct et ce s'il vous plaît à la fin, on aurait eu l'impression d'entendre un enfant réclamer des bonbons.  
La demoiselle ne semble pas savoir ou se mettre, est-ce que cela lui arrive souvent ?

Est-elle déjà en couple avec quelqu'un ?

Va-t-elle répondre un jour à son ami ?

Il a l'impression que ça fait des heures que Bokuto a hurlé sa déclaration, d'ailleurs celui-ci a les yeux plein de larmes et commence déjà à renifler, et Kuroo ressert sa prise sur la main tremblante.

La belle doit avoir un peu pitié vu qu'elle sort de son mutisme : « Je suis désolé pour la confusion, mais je suis un garçon » et tout en lâchant cette bombe, elle, ou plutôt il, retire sa perruque, dévoilant des cheveux noirs coupés court.  
Là, c'est trop pour lui, il ne peut s'empêcher de rire, il finit même par devoir entourer son torse de ses bras à cause de la douleur occasionnée par le fou rire.

Après s'être calmé Kuroo se retourne vers Bokuto qui semble en pleine réflexion, sa tête se penche à droite, puis à gauche, il plisse les yeux avant de demander : « Vous voulez bien sortir avec moi ? ».  
Le jeune homme semble étonner de la demande, Kuroo ne peut que le comprendre, ce genre de chose ne doit pas lui arriver souvent, il semble réfléchir avant qu'une légère couleur s'installe sur ces joues.  
\- « Je suis désolé, mais je peux point vous répondre sans vous connaître »  
Il semble que le hibou soit content de la réponse, il semble avoir lu entre les lignes pour une fois.  
\- « Alors, faisons connaissance, moi c'est Bokuto Koutarou » il lui adresse un sourire lumineux tout en tendant sa main avec joie.

Le jeune homme semble encore réfléchir avant de tendre à son tour sa main qui semble bien délicate en comparaison à celle du hibou.

Kuroo décide de les laisser, son aide ne semble plus être requise, c'est avec un sourire satisfait qu'ils les quittent et avant de pouvoir définitivement sortir du chapiteau, il entendit la réponse de l'autre : « Akaashi Keji ».

* * *

 _Hey les gens, what's up ?_

 _Comment va la vie ? bien j'espère..._

 _J'espère aussi que vous avez apprécié un peu cet OS, et je sais pas si certains ont remarqué que je m'étais légèrement inspirée de Tristan et Yseult pour la pièce._

 _Voilà si vous avez une quelconque critique ou remarque je suis preneuse.  
Et maintenant les gars, **j'ai une question super importante à vous poser** , y en a qui joue à Mystic Messenger ? _

_J'ai commencé i jours et je suis accro, j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un dans le même cas xD_

 _Sérieusement ce jeu est trop cool, pour ceux qui y joue, vous avez quelle route ? Moi celle de Yoosung, I'm so happy *petite danse de la joie*, c'est mon préféré (avec 707, of course)._

 _Si quelqu'un veut me parler de Mystic Messenger, faut le faire sans hésiter (en réalité, vous pouvez venir me raconter n'importe quoi sur n'importe quel sujet).  
Bon, un nouveau chatroom vient de s'ouvrir donc je vous dit adieu... (j'arrive Yoosung, attends-moi)_

 _Harii_

 _PS : j'ai fait un blog tumblr lié à mon compte , mon pseudo est harii-is-moody donc pour les futurs review anonymes se sera là-bas..._


End file.
